Corazón roto, corazón correspondido
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: Cuando ames de corazón, no esperes para decírselo. El destino no perdona a quien espera y recompensa a quien lucha por amor. "Este fic participa en el Reto: "Tres no son multitud" del foro "Multifandom is the new Black".


**Hola mis queridos lectores. Acá traigo un pequeño one-shot, escrito para un desafío. La verdad, no fue fácil hacerlo, pero lo logré. Espero que les guste.**

 **"Este fic participa en el Reto: "Tres no son multitud" del foro "Multifandom is the new Black".**

 **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh!** **No me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió? ¿En qué momento te sentiste así con tan solo verla desde lejos? No lo sabes y la verdad, es que no te importa. Solo escuchas a tu corazón, el cual ahora ella hace latir.

Siempre la habías visto como una de las amigas de aquel chico de cabello tricolor. Un duelista excepcional y eterno, pero digno rival de tu hermano mayor Seto Kaiba. Ella, aunque no se veían a diario, pues venía desde América. Siempre notaste que aunque eran amigos, esos ojos verde agua parecían mirar al joven con un sentimiento más profundo, más hermoso, pero él nunca lo notó… o tal vez la timidez le ganaba… o quizás, no tenía ojos para ella. No lo sabes. Solo estás seguro de una cosa: aquel sentimiento ahora florece en ti, por ella.

"Inevitable". Esa palabra usas para convencerte de por qué te enamoraste de aquella chica rubia que respondía al nombre de Rebecca. Fue después de algún tiempo. Por acompañar a tu hermano a más de un torneo e incluso más de alguno organizado y patrocinado por la misma compañía que lleva tu apellido con orgullo, no solo volviste a ver a Yugi y a sus amistades, también la viste a ella. La campeona americana. Hablaste con ella y siempre te trató como a uno de sus amigos, pero siempre hubo una barrera de hielo que los separaba. Ella era mucho más cercana con Yugi y sus amistades. No la culpas, ellos son un grupo de amigos muy unidos, mientras tú solo has tenido como amigo a tu hermano mayor. Pero lograste hablar y abrirte con ella. Descubriste que en el fondo, siempre fue una buena chica. Una chica dulce y amorosa, aunque algo posesiva. La comprendías, tú también siempre has sido así. Era por miedo a perder lo que quería.

Pero ninguna razón es suficiente. El corazón da razones que la razón no entiende. Ese es tu caso, Mokuba Kaiba.

El tiempo pasa y con ello, creces y maduras. Ahora que has concluido tus estudios escolares, comienzas la universidad y te dedicas a trabajar como el asistente y la mano derecha de tu hermano y aunque él no te lo diga, está orgulloso de ti. Pero hay algo de ti que permanece intacto: tu amor que florece por Rebecca.

Sigues hablando con ella, ahora son amigos cercanos. Te has acostumbrado, al punto de anhelar su presencia, su risa, sus ojos inocentes. Aunque sus únicos puntos de encuentro sean en duelos o durante torneos, ella sigue siendo especial para ti.

¿Estás triste? Era de esperarse. Tu hermano te ha anunciado que la corporación ahora se expandirá por el resto del mundo, además de América. Una buena noticia para el prestigio familiar y de la empresa, pero para ti, es como un eco perdido en el vacío. No es lo más grandioso, pero por respeto disimulas tu indiferencia y tristeza. Porque ya no la verás. Ella misma te lo dijo. Abandonará los duelos por un tiempo, para concluir su segunda carrera universitaria: la medicina. Se quedará en América a terminar lo que empezó. Aunque te sientes dolido, también te enorgullece su esfuerzo, su inteligencia. Ella es una mujer madura y dispuesta a todo. Y eso hace que la ames mucho más que antes. Le prometes regresar a su lado y ella te lo agradece con una sonrisa, mientras tú buscas en sus ojos algún rastro de amor. Pero no lo ves. Solo ves un tierno afecto ligado a la amistad. No te decepcionas, al menos, ella ya te quiere como amigo. Te lleva en su corazón ¿Por qué eso no puede cambiar?

El día que partes, ella se despide de ti en el aeropuerto. La abrazas con cariño, intentando confesarle en silencio lo importante que eres en su vida. Luego de unas palabras algo entristecidas, la ves una última vez y partes a donde el destino te lleve. Tienes 19 años y ella también. Solo esperas que el tiempo no sea un tormento y que puedas volver cuanto antes con ella. Antes de que alguien sea más rápido y te arrebate al amor de tu vida. Ese es tu temor.

¡5 años! 5 tortuosos años. Donde no supiste nada sobre ella. Y ella tampoco se contactó contigo. 5 años durante los cuales tu única razón para levantarte por las mañanas era pensar en la idea de algún día regresar y quedarte con ella como en los finales de los cuentos de hadas. Gracias a esa hermosa vida ficticia que has creado en tu mente y que planeas llevar a la realidad de la mano de Rebecca. Alégrate, ya no tienes que esperar más tiempo. Ahora cumplirás tu deseo y no te apresurarás. Al amor hay que darle tiempo.

Has regresado finalmente a Ciudad Domino. Parece que el destino quiere que te apresures a encontrarla, pues hace unos meses, ella te escribió tras años de ausencia, para contarte sin mayores detalles, que había terminado su carrera con éxito y que había decidido irse por un tiempo a Ciudad Domino. Parece que tu deseo de encontrarla se cumplirá antes de lo que pensabas. Tan pronto pones un pie en la mansión, apenas te das unos momentos para alistarte y salir corriendo de esta. Escuchas a lo lejos como tu hermano te exige saber adonde vas, pero no respondes. Estas tan embargado de felicidad y tan ciego de amor que lo único que tu corazón y tu mente te gritan es que corras donde ella, la abraces, la beses con toda esa pasión que te quema el pecho y que luego te le entregues en corazón, cuerpo y alma.

La ciudad te parece la misma que el día que la dejaste para ir junto a tu hermano a expandir su imperio. Eso te genera nostalgia, pero no te distraes de tu objetivo. No tienes idea donde ni como, pues ella no te dio más detalles, pero si es necesario buscarás hasta en el último lugar de esa ciudad hasta hallarla y convertirla en tu compañera de vida.

Tu cuerpo responde de manera negativa ¿Cuánto has corrido? No sabes. A veces el amor idiotiza y no eres la excepción. Saliste corriendo, sin saber donde buscar y tampoco intentaste primero comunicarte con aquella chica rubia. No te reprochas. Quieres encontrarla por tu cuenta. Al parecer, la terquedad es de familia.

Estás en una calle que te resulta familiar, tal vez demasiado. Te apoyas sobre tus rodillas y respiras agitado. Cuando tus energías regresan, alzas la mirada al frente y de inmediato, las dudas sobre aquella sensación familiar de aquel espacio ahora son evidencias tan claras como el agua. Cruzando la calle, en la vereda de al frente, está aquella tienda de juegos, donde el Rey de los Duelistas tuvo su humilde origen. Sonríes con nostalgia, recordando las veces que estuviste allí, cada vez que Yugi te acogió con los brazos abiertos cuando tú o tu hermano estuvieron en peligro. Siempre lo admiraste, pero jamás se lo dijiste a Seto. De seguro te fulminaría con la mirada en el acto.

Tus ojos captan algo más. Algo que tal vez, jamás esperaste ver llegar. Allí. Allí está él. Lo has reconocido desde lejos. ¡Vaya sorpresa! Ahora está un poco más alto, al menos ya no parece un niñito de 12 años. Sigue teniendo aquel cabello tricolor que siempre lo caracterizó. A pesar de la distancia, notas que los rasgos de su cara se han acentuado y lo hacen lucir como un hombre, pero a pesar de ello, sigue teniendo un aura inocente.

"Debe de tener 28 años o algo así". No te equivocas, Mokuba. Cuando partiste de allí, también te despediste de él. Tenía 23 años.

Curiosamente, te quedas un momento más y observas a lo lejos a aquel joven. Se está acercando a la casa. Parece que ahora la tienda le pertenece.

Y entonces, observas estupefacto lo que ocurre después de que ves al aun aclamado "Rey de los duelistas", acercarse a la puerta de su casa y golpear con suavidad la puerta.

Eso te parece raro, creíste que entraría en la vivienda. Esta se abre y de inmediato lo comprendes: que tu mayor temor se ha vuelto una parte de la realidad y ya no hay marcha atrás. El pecho se te encoge tanto de tristeza, como de felicidad. El motivo de ambas emociones son muy diferentes y a la vez, están vinculados.

Aquella cabellera rubia, aquel rostro de porcelana, aquellos ojos verde agua salen de aquella tienda de juegos, trayendo consigo aquella sonrisa que aprendiste a adorar hasta en tus sueños. Lleva un simple vestido de color limón y su cabello suelto está a merced de la brisa. Para ti, se ve más hermosa que nunca. No ha cambiado su aspecto e incluso es aun más bella que antes. Pero despiertas de tu breve ensoñación, desesperado por comprender la realidad. Tus ilusiones se balancean en un equilibrio mortal, listo para romperse en un segundo. Y eso ocurre. Caen sin salvación hasta estrellarse en el suelo y romperse en un millón de pedazos.

Ella, la princesa que anhelabas rescatar, ya había encontrado a su príncipe. Lo compruebas con amargura, cuando la ves correr a los brazos del chico de cabello tricolor, quien le corresponde de forma afectuosa. Aun desde el otro lado de la calle, puedes ver que sus ojos amatistas están llenos de amor, de cariño, de entrega. Todo aquello que tú estuviste dispuesto a darle a ella. Sientes que el pecho te arde y que tu corazón llora de rabia y tristeza. Has llegado demasiado tarde.

Te niegas a llorar. No. Si hay algo que tu hermano te ha enseñado bien, es no mostrar debilidad, mucho menos ante una derrota, ya sea en un duelo o en una situación como esta. Te dispones a irte, pero tus ojos se niegan a obedecerte e insisten en seguir contemplando la figura de Rebecca, aunque sea una última vez, pues dudas que después de ver eso seas capaz de encontrarte con ella en persona y mirarla a los ojos sin sentir que te desmoronas sin remedio. Obedeces a tus impulsos, y el resultado, solo consigue quemar lo que queda de tu alma y fortaleza.

Ahora ves, como "él" la besa de forma dulce y apasionada mientras la abraza por la cintura. Cuando se separan, allí encuentras una nueva razón para derrumbarte: ella coloca las manos sobre su vientre y una sonrisa ilusionada le adorna el rostro, mientras su príncipe coloca sus manos sobre las de ella, sonriendo por igual. Lo comprendes de inmediato, el dolor te ha atravesado el corazón con la más hiriente de sus dagas, dispuesto a matarte, desangrarte sin piedad.

Comienzas a regresar sobre tus pasos, aumentando tu velocidad, ignorando tu entorno, volteas y echas a correr, mientras de tus orbes caen amargas lágrimas de desilusión. Has llegado demasiado tarde. La oportunidad siempre estuvo y el obstáculo fue tu cobardía y miedo a un rechazo. Pero lo que has visto duele mucho más. Ya no tienes ninguna oportunidad. Ella logró quedarse con el corazón de aquel joven que siempre amó desde que era una chiquilla inmadura de 12 años, él finalmente correspondió a ese amor y se entregó a ella. Y la evidencia estaba a la vista de cualquiera, ella lo lleva como una marca sagrada en su cuerpo. Lleva una criatura en su vientre. Esta embarazada y por el brillo de sus ojos y los de aquel chico, ambos están ilusionados con la idea de ser padres, de volcar su amor infinito sobre aquella criaturita y darle una vida feliz y plena.

Sigues corriendo por las calles, no tienes un rumbo fijo, a lo lejos, voces extrañas te reclaman que mires por donde vas. Pero no puedes. Todos tus sueños se rompieron como si fueran de cristal y la fantasía de un futuro maravilloso al lado de aquella mujer ya no son más que cenizas frías que el viento se llevará.

Tuviste la oportunidad, pero te ganó el miedo. Ella siempre estuvo ahí, pero tú no reaccionaste. Ahora ya no tienes opción. Deberás resignarte a seguir con tu vida sin ella, a olvidarla. Ya no existe un "tal vez", ahora solo existe un frío y cruel "jamás".

Déjala ir, ella es feliz con Yugi y lo será por mucho tiempo. Ahora te toca a ti buscar la forma de volver a empezar. Pero el primer paso, es librarte de ese dolor que te pesa sobre la espalda y te cierra el pecho sin dejarte respirar. Llora y libera lo que tienes en tu corazón. Y ya no sufras por ella. Ten el dulce consuelo de que estará bien. Pues está en los brazos de quien siempre fue, es y será su amor.

* * *

 **Y… otro relato que llega a su fin. Honestamente no sé que les parece, el desafío era escribir sobre una pareja y te asignaban un tercero para formar un triangulo amoroso. En mi caso, me asignaron a Mokuba Kaiba. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y si piensan que seguiré escribiendo cosas como esta… pues si. xD**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
